Time of Dying
by Simply-idiotic
Summary: Zombie AU, following all the characters and what they do to survive, or die. Rated T for idioitic Teenagers. And Karkat. Warning, character deaths and lots of sadstuck to come. I apologize for crappy summary. Huff. (Some are already killed off, I'm sorry about that. We will go over the past in later chapters fjerngj)
1. Karkat Vantas

**A/N**

**I'm really writing this because its fun so uh, Enjoy, Or don't. I don't care : p**

Usually, You'd start off in first person point of view. But oh no, fuck that crap. There's no way you're going to be in first point of view when there's fucking zombies left and right. That'd be gross and no one wants to deal with that, right? You have decided you will tell this story in third point of view, not going into which kind, but third. You roll your eyes at this (Wow you sassy bastard) because you really don't care about this shit. So now the author apologizes and decides that she should start the story with a very angry man.

=== Let's follow Karkat Vantas.

Karkat hissed under his breath, attempting to wrap himself even more under the blanket. The temperatures were below freezing in Kentucky, and he was sick of this shit. He had just managed to block himself in a church, what type of church? Fuck if he knew, it wasn't important. Well that was a lie, it was important, it was zombie free. You know, besides a few moaners outside of his blockade. He had decided to set up camp on the second floor, it had a big ass window that was useful for checking on what was outside.

=== Check the window.

Are you fucking crazy? There's no way the poor guy would do that. He needed to stay warm, and looking at all the zombies would give him major cold chills. Karkat sighed, sitting uncomfortably on one of the pews, he bent over, rummaging through his backpack. There wasn't much in there, a few sodas and a few cans and shit. Plus his computer, which barely had much of a charge, and Karkat wasn't too thrilled about that. His friend Sollux was basically the brains of this.

He had managed to somehow hack and give everyone involved in this whole shit internet on their computer when it first started. Karkat was thankful for that shit, even if he wouldn't say so. Karkat groaned, picking up the laptop and setting it on his lap, he turned it on quickly. He rapidly entered his password and looked at the battery's charge, 59 percent it read. You'd figure, 'That's not too bad, man up Karkat!'. But no, fuck you.

Do you know how hard it was to find a fucking source of electricity to charge that shit? Way too hard. Karkat instantly opened his pesterchum, looking for anyone online. Of course Sollux was found, he was normally online, taking care of the servers. He was a pretty useful guy in this sort of scenario. Karkat shook away the thought at this and decided to pester him.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA].**

CG: HEY  
CG: HOW ARE THINGS OVER THERE?  
TA: iit2 goiing okay ii gue22  
TA: though iim not 2ure how long the 2erver2 wiill be up

Karkat blinked blankly at the text, why the shit would there be a problem with the servers? Sollux basically had a fucking factory to himself.

CG: WHY IS THAT?  
TA: iim trapped  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT?  
TA: my parent2

He groaned at this, but a part of him understood. It sucked being alone, you don't want to kill your friends when they turn. Especially not your parents. It was just something you don't want to do.

CG: WHATS YOUR SITUATION THEN?  
TA: iim locked iin my room  
TA: ii mean iill be okay for awhiile  
CG: BUT WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOURE NOT?  
CG: YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING DIE SOLLUX  
CG: IS ANYONE NEAR YOU?  
CG: HOW MANY ZOMBIES?  
TA: uh  
TA: iim not 2ure  
TA: roughly fiifty  
TA: maybe more  
TA: 2ome guy opened the gate and there wa2 a 2hiit ton out there  
TA: ii diidnt quiite know what two do 2o now iim iin my room  
TA: wiith no weapon2

Karkat groaned, that was shitty news. It really sucked when a friend died, especially if you weren't near them. When they stopped coming online, you'd just kind of.. assume the worse, and that sucked. Karkat frowned, he still remembered when Feferi and Eridan talked everyday. It was rather awful how they found Feferi. Eridan was just seemingly seconds too late to save her, of course he didn't have the strength to kill her, even in that state. Karkat frowned at the memories, all the pesters Feferi would never be able to answer.

He shook his head roughly, attempting to break the thoughts. They had lost way too many people to still consider zombies any ounce of human.

CG: WELL HAVE YOU TALKED TO THE OTHERS?  
CG: LIKE IS ANYONE NEAR YOU?  
TA: ii doubt they are  
TA: iim pretty kept to my2elf  
CG: OBVIOUSLY YOU AREN'T SINCE THERE'S ZOMBIES NEAR YOU.  
TA: yeah whatever  
TA: terezii and vrii2ka are kind of near  
TA: but near ii2 liike, 30 miile2  
CG: WELL OKAY NERD, HOW MUCH FOOD DO YOU HAVE?  
CG: ENOUGH TO LAST UNTIL THEY GET YOU?  
TA: theyre not goiing two get me dude  
TA: but uh  
TA: liike two week2 maybe  
CG: THEN SURVIVE THAT LONG, ASSHOLE  
CG: YOU'RE TOO IMPORTANT TO DIE  
CG: AND PESTER TEREZI AND ASK HER TO HELP YOU  
TA: iill try  
TA: and how 2weet of you kk  
CG: WHATEVER, FUCK YOU DUDE  
CG: JUST DONT DIE OKAY?

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].**

Karkat closed off the chat, looking at his battery yet again, 45 percent. He sighed, turning the computer back off and stuffing it into his backpack once again. He sighed, curling up into the old blanket he was using, he laid his head on his knees tiredly. It seemed like an hour before he found his way into a slumber, it was a difficult hour with the occasional moan that sent shivers down his neck and the biting cold that nipped at him.

He blinked his drowsy eyes open slowly, he yawned. The morning light was almost a tease that came through the huge window that was behind him. He growled at this, it was really quiet due to most zombies were huddled up currently. Yeah, the fuckers didn't even sleep, they just did some weird cult shit that involved standing around in a circle.

Karkat swiftly got out a bag of chips and ate them quietly, it wasn't much of a breakfast, but you couldn't be too careful with what you eat. He sighed, stuffing his blanket into his backpack before swinging the straps of it over his shoulders. He breathed short breaths, He hated moving from safe spots, it was always risky.

He moved quietly from the pew to the middle row of the pews. The church had already been ravaged with spray painted messages, Karkat glanced left and right at them. Each had a different message, some of hope, some.. not.. 'No hope.', 'Rest in pieces.', 'God has forsaken us.','We will be waiting for you at the farm, be safe. We love you.' Karkat looked away swiftly.

It hurt, it really did even though he'd never admit it. The fact that he would never know if those people were safe, or a zombie he had already smashed to bits with a metal bat. He reached the window and stared down onto the street. There were a few off to the right, doing their weird cult ritual shit, and a couple standing about to the left. He frowned, neither way seemed very safe, he pushed away from the window and decided to look for a back exit.

Of course, he knew there was no back exit, so he quietly opened one of the windows. It was the second floor, but he was getting awfully used to taken these types of falls if it meant avoided the growling corpses following him. He stuck his head out, scanning around the small back yard of the church. There was some type of steel gate around it, but he could jump it. Best not to open the gate, it might creak and then he'd be royally fucked. He couldn't spot any of the dead assholes, so he decided it was okay.

From the back of the church, it seemingly lead to just an open field. Usually you'd be like, awh hell no, I'm not leaving the city, i might need resources. But hell, Karkat was sick of seeing dead people, and most were people he knew. He was still in his hometown, like the slacker he was. He gripped the window's rims tightly, squeezing out the rest of his body. He glared at the ground before glancing around once again, it was best to be safe.

He sighed, bracing himself for the fall, but at the same time trying to relax. It was best to be relaxed when you did stupid shit like this, he learned that the hard way. He sighed, clenching his fingers on his backpack straps as he jumped out the window. The fall seemed rather short, until he felt all the air leave him. He had landed un-gracefully on his side, knocking all of his air captivity out the door. He groaned silently to himself in his head, staggering to get up. He wasted no time checking both ways for any fuckers.

Seeing nothing in sight, he pressed on, still attempting to figure out how to breath again as he jumped the short steel fence with ease. Walking through a field was kind of nice, you could see everything clearly in front of you. Which made it possible to avoid zombies, you see, these little assholes were kind of easy to avoid. They sucked at smelling, they sucked at seeing really, but god damn, they could run.

Run, as in sprint like 6 miles. They was no real way of outrunning them either, but you could duck and hide, with their terrible sight and shit, it was kind of easy to lose them. Except for being a field, Karkat was completely open, he sighed, checking around again before sitting his backpack down a kneeling in the grass. He decided to get out the short baseball bat he had been carrying, just in case.

Swinging the backpack over his shoulders once again, he treaded forward. It seemed to be pretty early in the morning, but who the fuck knows really? Karkat frowned, looking at the sun dully. He wasn't 100 percent sure where he was heading, but he had a general idea. His hometown wasn't in the middle of no where, at least. So hopefully, he'd be able to find a town soon. He bit his lip, still glancing around, man, this shit had made him paranoid as fuck.

Karkat sighed, it seemed like he had been walking for an eternity before he heard a small moan. 'Shit!' was of course, his first thought, as he face first met the soft grass. He had ducked himself down to an army crawl position, looking around for the asshole. He breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing just one straggler walking to the left of him. The asshat seemed pretty far away, so Karkat decided not to even deal with him and kept to his crawl.

=== Enough of this angry guy, Let's go check on the pretty girls.

**A/N**

**Hello.**

**I have never written a zombie type thing, so all I have to say is some of the information about zombies and what they are like are from the MMO Deadz. It's a hella fun game but if you die you lose all your crap. Not to mention other players kill you, so if you rage about stuff like thAT DONT PLAY IT OH GOD. Man that game is addicting but it makes you so mad. So, Enjoy this little fanfiction about Homestuck characters dying. oops**


	2. 1LL S4V3 YOU TOO

=== You are now following the pretty girls.

However, They do not quite look very dandy and pretty right now. Good god, It's the middle of the end of the world, and you want her to put on some eyeliner? Goodness sake man, get that crap out of here! The pretty girls, however, are doing quite nicely in their little anti-zombie shack. Of course it wasn't really a shack, but they had made it their home for now. It was really a house quite far into the woods, A rather good hiding area.

Zombies rarely trekked up there, but the girls could not drop their guard, even now the blind pretty girl was on her guard. One of the girls was currently sitting on the shabby old futon that the house had. Her laptop was propped on her crisscrossed legs, opened and on. Her blind red 'mutated' eyes were inspecting a pesterlog.

An old one, at that, Apparently 6 hours old, however her friend Sollux was still online. She licked the laptop quickly, allowing the color's flavors to tickle her tastebuds. With a malicious grin, The girl clicked the pesterlog quickly.

-twinArmageddons (TA) began pesterings gallowsCalibrator (GC)-

TA: hey  
TA: where are you guy2  
GC: OH H1 SOLLUX  
GC: YOUR3 R34LLY 4SK1NG M3 WH3R3 W3 4R3?  
TA: ye2  
TA: well ii mean what area  
GC: OH  
GC: W3'R3 1N 4 HOUS3  
TA: where?  
TA: ii2 iit near me?  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW  
GC: 1M BL1ND  
GC: WHY?  
GC: N33D H3LP FROM THE G1RLS? : ]  
TA: actually ye2 ii do  
TA: ii have a 2iituatiion and kk told me two a2k you two help  
GC: K4RK4T?  
GC: HOW 1S H3?  
TA: ii dont know, better than me?  
GC: OH R1GHT. WH4TS YOUR D34L : ?  
TA: iim trapped iin my room  
GC: 1S 1T SU1C1D3 TO H3LP YOU?  
TA: no iit2 ju2t 2uiiciide for me two try without any weapon2  
GC: 1 GU3SS W3'LL G3T YOU  
GC: C4N YOU T3LL M3 WH3R3?

For about twenty more minutes, and a lot more jokes about him needing help from a girl. Terezi agreed to aid him, of course granting her rights to gloating, as he needed a blind girl's help. And well, of course there's Vriska. The red eye'd glasses wearing girl closed her computer before looking towards the kitchen. Of course she wasn't really looking but you get the point.

"Vriska?" Terezi called, awaiting a reply from the rather bitchy girl, who at times was actually very caring. Might've been the whole apocalypse thing or else heaven knows what she'd be doing, Stealing rings? Maybe. The blind girl blinked, sniffing the air for the other. She was definetly in the kitchen, no doubt. Terezi slowly stood up with a yawn and stretch thrown in for good measures. Before leaving the futon, she turned back, grabbing her cool ass sword (she had it beside her, cant be too safe.) and began walking over to Vriska's blueberry type scent.

"Vriska?" The black haired girl repeated quietly, grabbing on the rim of the door and peeking in with her head. It took a second for the other black haired girl (with dark blue highlights, mind you) to close the fridge (not running, this is the zombie age, guys) and look at Terezi. "Hmm?" Vriska hummed, tilting her head to the other. Her hands full of apples and other assorted fruits. Terezi sniffed at them, entered the kitchen curiously. "Sollux wants our help." This made the other jump and she set the fruits into a basket that laid on the kitchen.

They were rather cozy in their home, of course they knew they'd leave soon, so Vriska was simply taking food role call is all. However, a part of her really didn't want to go help the nerd, I mean really, That's so much work during a zombie apocalypse. Besides, who even knew if you would come back from there? No one would even knew you passed away if your whole party died. That was sometimes a good thing though, It hurt less than seeing everyone die in front of you. If they passed on out of sight, and with no communication, You still had hope. Hope was something everyone needed.

"Sollux? The crap is his issue? I thought he was doing the best out of all of us." Vriska hissed, counting the fruit she dropped into the basket, peering through her glinting glasses. Terezi frowned, eyeing the other girl, Well not reall- oh shut up. "He said a worker screwed up big time and let them in. He trapped himself in his room with a mini fridge and no weapons." Terezi replied, stepping into the kitchen quietly before sitting up on the table where the basket was. Earning a quick glare from Vriska as the basket jiggled unstably.

"How the fuck do you mess up and let zombies in your property? 'Oh no guys, I didn't mean to! Can you please exit in a calm and orderly fashion?'" Vriska mocked, rolling her eyes as she finished counting the fruit and hopped onto the table beside Terezi. The other raven haired girl snickered at this, showing her oddly sharp teeth. "Whoopsie daisy guys!" She adding, cackling over Vriska's sense of humor.

Vriska chuckled at this, before looking at her feet that dangled off the table, "Do we have to go help him?" she groaned, rolling her eyes to look at the other girl. Terezi, however, was 'staring' straight ahead, her lips crooked into a frown. "I think so, I mean, It's the right thing to do. And we depend on him for a lot. We're closest and luck just isn't on our side." Terezi told her, hopping off the table, his right hand still clutching the sword lazily. "I guess that's true, We rolled the dice and lost." Vriska muttered, copying the other's actions.

"Well then, I guess we're off!" Terezi grinned, before skipping (almost) out of the room and back to the futon. Most likely to inform Sollux about their status. Vriska sighed at this, turning back to the fruit basket with her hands settled on her hips. She frowned, counted 12, now she'd have to stick all 12 back into her backpack. Vriska groaned, walking back through the living room to fetch her backpack, catching Terezi quickly swiping her tongue over the computer every once in a while.

The blue high lighted girl rolled her eyes at this, Yes, Terezi was weird as hell. But it worked for her. That girl could slice off a zombies head quickly, how she knew they were there? Vriska had no idea. Of course she had got curious and asked once, however the blind girl grinned and claimed; "Their colors are way too mixed and old! Smells awful." she informed her, earning a eyebrow raise from everyone in earshot. Of course, they all were dead now. Well, Not these two.

Vriska gripped her backpack and dragged it into the kitchen, emptying the basket of fruit into it on top of everything else she had crammed in it. Terezi couldn't carry much, It was bad for her to, being unsure of the size of the thing on her back, it'd get her killed if she tried to quickly crawl under something. Vriska didn't mind though, They'd cram everything in her bag, sure it was heavy, but in all honesty. She didn't want to be alone during this, not again.

She rather enjoyed Terezi's.. unique.. company. The raven haired girl frowned, rummaging through her backpack that laid beneath the table, recounting everything. She had her computer, her one flare gun, a couple cans of soup, a can opener, a map, Her own sword (in it's case.), her laptop charger, Terezi's charger, a box of chalk (Terezi insisted it was needed, she was not wrong Vriska had descovered), two sleeping rolls, and all the fruit she had just proceeded to dump in there.

She groaned, gripping the backpack and squeezing into the straps. She sighed, walking into the living room once again, just to crash on the left of Terezi on the futon. She blinked, looking at the laptop screen in front of the blind girl. Vriska narrowed her eyes, she couldn't make a word it said, but the blind girl could, somehow. It was quite amazing to Vriska in all honesty. However, the girl quickly slammed the laptop closed and turned to Vriska, handing the closed laptop to her.

"He said he's at the Dilema Factory in Newsblood town. I'd look at the map where at is, But I'm blind." Terezi told her, as if watching Vriska as she took off the backpack, putting the new addition into the bag and taking out the map. "Yeah yeah, I got it." She told her, peering through her thin glasses. Vriska frowned at the location on the map, "Okay, It's gonna be annoying to get there, but not hard, to say the least." Vriska said, tracing the map with her finger. They could avoid most of the city, and go around the back, if they played their cards right and were lucky.

"He also said everyone should meet up there. Which i kind of agree with, It's kind of in the middle of us all. Kanaya and those guys are close, but Karkat is the farthest. I don't have a clue where Jade and those guys are though." Terezi said, leaning back onto the futon, as if staring at the ceiling. Vriska gave her a sideways glance while putting the map back into the bag. Removing her own sword from the backpack and it's case before closing it. "I guess so, Once we cut everything undead to bits there. " She agreed, before strapping the backpack back on.

"What time is it?" Terezi asked, sniffing the air dully. "It's around noon." Vriska said, looking at her watch that was firmly attached to her arm. Terezi grinned, sitting straight up. "We should get started then!" She told Vriska, bouncing out of the futon with her sword in hand, almost dashing out the door. Vriska sighed, trekking after the other girl that was already outside sniffing around for zombies (she was like a hound, she could smell them football stadiums away). Vriska stepped slowly out of the house, turning to look back at it, marveling at the other's handy work with the chalk.

"1TS S4F3 H3R3"

"YOULL B3 OK4Y"

"1 LOV3 YOU"

Scribbles were written everywhere, making Vriska glance over to the shorter girl who was motioning her to follow her, even though she had no idea where to go. "Anything near by?" Vriska asked her, as she walked gracefully down the grassy hilltop that they were on. "No. But there's a lot south, maybe three west. And a few humans south." Terezi said, bouncing up and down in front of Vriska as she pointed to south. Vriska furrowed her eyebrows, looking in the direction she pointed. "Humans? How can you tell?"

"They smell fantastic! One is definitely wearing red!" Vriska gave a slight frown at this, but trusted Terezi's smell too much to question farther. "Do you want to chase them? It might put us behind a bit bu- ", "Can we? I really want to see new people!" Terezi said, still bouncing at her spot. Vriska gave a sympathetic smile and a slightly grouchy eyeroll at this, "Sure, I guess we can."

=== Be the group of three that kicks ass.

**A/N **

**Weee, this is so much fun to write oh my god yyeeessss**

**Who is the group of threeeeeee? oooooo next chapter we get to see fightttssssss. And no the person dressed in red probably isn't who you think it is, but hot dang, I'm reADY TO WRITE THIS.**

**Just so you know, I was playing animal crossing the entire time i was writing this, trying to make my town all pretty and all i could think about was zombies eating my face off. uwu**


End file.
